Yuumasochist (Sugaya Sousuke's part)
by Fuechi
Summary: Bermain tebak-tebakan adalah ide yang salah di saat seperti ini. #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia


"Selanjutnya...apa ke sini saja, ya…?"

Mata amber menelusuri gambar yang tampak seperti peta di tangannya. Pandangannya terhenti pada satu bangunan tepat di sebelahnya. Ah, kebetulan sekali, ternyata ia sedang berada dekat lokasi yang dipilihnya di peta. Setelah menyeruput sedikit minuman yang dibelinya tadi, Isogai Yuuma segera melipat peta wahananya sembari berjalan masuk ke gedung wahana 4 Dimensi di taman bermain Kunugiland itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **"Yuumasochist (Sugaya Sousuke's part)"**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **#BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia**

* * *

.

.

.

Antrean tiket terlihat sangat panjang. Namun Isogai bisa santai karena jam tayang terdekat masih lumayan jauh. Tapi pemuda berpucuk itu segera merasa kurang nyaman di sana karena banyak mata yang tertuju padanya dan berbisik-bisik.

Kalau di kafe tempatnya bekerja sambilan...okelah. Tidak di tempat umum, terlalu mencolok. Ia ingin kabur dari situ, tetapi nanti dirinya harus mengantre lagi dari nol. Dan tak ada yang menjamin ia akan bebas dari mata pengunjung lainnya saat ulang antre lagi nanti. Aah...padahal rasanya wahana lain tadi tidak seperti ini.

Isogai segera membuka lipatan peta wahananya tadi untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan pura-pura sibuk membaca. Tadinya rencananya begitu. Kalau saja punggungnya tidak tiba-tiba didorong oleh seseorang...yang mungkin tak Isogai sangka-sangka.

"E—eh!? A—antreannya—!"

"Maaf, ya! Dilarang lihat-lihat pacar orang!" ketus orang tadi sambil cepat-cepat merangkul sok akrab dan membawa sang ketua kelas asasinasi SMP Kunugigaoka itu menjauh dari antrean tiket. Sang _ikemen_ 3E yang tadinya tak berhenti-berhentinya meracau mengenai antrean yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya, mendadak melotot. Rahang bawahnya mungkin hampir jatuh saat ia menganga lebar.

"HAH—!? S—Sugaya!?"

"...Hah—Isogai!?"

Lalu keduanya mematung berjamaah di belakang gedung wahana...sebelum si ketua kelas kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau… Kau kenapa ikut kaget deh? 'Kan kau yang menarikku duluan, Sugaya! Dan apa-apaan penampilanmu it—"

"Yah...bayangkan begini," potong lawan bicaranya. "Cinderella datang ke pesta si pangeran nih, ya. Plotnya sama dengan yang biasa kita dengar. Hingga saat ia berdansa dengan Pangeran. Si pangeran yang sebelumnya hanya menatap terpesona pada Cinderella tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya sambil berseru,'Ka—kau—kau... Bukankah kau yang pernah menggantikan tukang urut untuk ayahku!?'."

"He...?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana respon Cinderella?"

"...Uwah! Pangeran salah orang, maaf!" ujar Isogai gagal meniru suara wanita.

"Salah!"

"Um... Mungkin dia tersentak kaget, tapi membisu lalu kabur?"

"Hampir benar!"

"Oh ayolah, Sugaya... Nyerah deh..." Benar, Isogai tak mau tua di tempat hanya gara-gara mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan aneh seorang Sugaya Sousuke. Dan—uh! TIKETNYA! "Aku harus antre lagi."

"Memangnya kau mau terus-terusan ditatap orang-orang itu?" ujar Sugaya sambil merogoh kantong jaketnya, dan mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran yang mirip uang—tapi bukan. "Aku beli tiga tiket wahana ini. Jadi selesaikan urusan kita."

 _Urusan apa!?_

Yah, setidaknya Isogai dapat bernapas lega dulu karena satu masalah terpecahkan...walaupun sedikit merasa tak enak pada tiang listrik berjalan itu.

"Tunggu. Demi apa kau beli segitu banyaknya, Sugaya! AH! Lalu kenapa kau mengaku-aku sebagai pacarku!? Kita bisa disangka abnormal, sumpah deh! Dan apa sebenarnya 'urusan kita' ini? Kau punya urusan denganku? Soal apa? Adanya sih mestinya aku yang _punya urusan_ denganmu karena kau tak kunjung membayar hutangmu waktu itu! Hei, aku sudah menutupi biaya konsumsimu di kafe—"

 _"Stop, stop,"_ Sugaya memotong rentetan pertanyaan _ikemen_ berpucuk kembar dua itu. "Kujawab deh pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu kalau kau mengikuti permintaanku... Tolong yang tadi dijawab dulu."

Isogai melengos sambil memijat keningnya. Ia ingin segera mencari tempat duduk terdekat. Atau lebih bagus lagi kalau area kursi penonton sebelumnya sudah kosong, ia bisa duduk menunggu di sana sambil merencanakan akan kemana dirinya setelah itu. _Sabar, sabar, Isogai Yuuma. Tiang totem ini hanya ingin kau menjawab satu pertanyaan konyolnya. Kau akan dapat imbalan sepadan setelah ini... Yah, lubuk hati Isogai sih mintanya kalau bisa sedikit lebih dari sepadan..._

"Uh...tolong janji." Isogai melirik ponselnya sebentar untuk melihat jam. 11:43 PM. "Tiketmu...jam berapa, Sugaya?"

"Jam 12 tepat!" sahut Sugaya. "Oh, dan sebaiknya kau menyelesaikan ini sebelum waktunya wahana dimulai loh~"

"Baiklah. Sebelum kumulai lagi...sebentar." Isogai tampak mengutak-atik ponselnya beberapa detik, kemudian menutup dan memasukkannya kembali ke kantong celananya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sugaya basa-basi.

"Takutnya Maehara lupa memindahkan baju jemuranku. Sekedar mengingatkannya saja. Jangan sampai ada yang memuai seperti tempo hari..."

"Oh! Ingat, ingat. Waktu itu kau meminta tolong padaku menjahit celanamu dadakan di kelas. Tapi akhirnya terungkap bahwa ternyata itu milik Maehara...itu 'kan!"

"Ya ampun! Tidak usah dijabarkan deh, Sugaya. Terlalu memalukan!"

"...Ah, tapi ini intermeso yang unik. Akan kucatat di kepalaku dan mengekstraknya ke atas kertas nanti."

"Eh?"

"Aku sedang membantu Mimura membuat sebuah skenario. Sudah, kau tebak saja tadi itu."

Isogai memasang pose berpikir ala stereotip. Namun, ia mendongak tiba-tiba. Bersamaan dengan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada baju temannya, ia berkata,"Anu, Sugaya, apa tidak sebaiknya kau—"

"Fokus, fokus, Isogai! Cepat! Aku mau ganti baju nih!"

Yang ditegur hanya mendecak kagum atas segala keajaiban yang dipresentasikan oleh si nomor absen 12 itu. Sungguh, baru saja dirinya akan menyarankan anak itu untuk mengganti pakaiannya dulu dengan pakaian biasanya.

Bukan.

Semestinya ia mempertanyakan kenapa Sugaya sempat-sempatnya berpenampilan sebagai badut di saat seperti ini. Tapi...tempatnya tepat sih. Mungkin ia sedang mencari tambahan tabungan? Sepertinya lain kali si ketua kelas itu akan mencoba bekerja seperti Sugaya juga, mungkin lumayan karena wajahnya tersamarkan guna melindungi diri dari bidikan maut para petinggi sekolah.

"Yah...Cinderella ini mungkin latah. Jadi tepat setelah si pangeran bilang begitu, ia malah spontan balik tanya ke Pangeran..." ujar Isogai agak ngaco, namun mempertimbangkan kejadian ia dan Sugaya tadi.

Setelahnya, surai abu itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Isogai. "Selamat, Kawan."

Manik kejinggaan sang _ikemen_ berkedip beberapa kali.

 _Semudah itu? Baiklah._ Isogai mungkin agak gagal paham, sebenarnya temannya satu ini murni polos atau memang sengaja mengerjainya.

Sesudahnya, Sugaya masih enggan membuka mulut pada Isogai. Alasannya sih, ia ingin ganti baju dulu. Isogai menurut saja, ia mengikuti Sugaya berjalan ke arah toilet terdekat di area gedung 4D itu, bak anak itik mengekor induknya.

"Isogai, boleh tanya?" Suara datar terdengar menggema dari arah salah satu bilik toilet.

Sial, Isogai tak diperbolehkan bertanya-tanya dulu, namun Sugaya sudah bertanya macam-macam saja padanya.

"Ya?" ucapnya kemudian, pasrah.

"Kau...sendirian di taman ini?"

"Yap."

"Tapi kupikir di saat seperti ini kau mungkin sibuk menemani keluargamu...atau mencari lowongan paruh waktu?"

 _Eh? Ini temannya yang memperhatikannya atau dirinya saja yang terlalu mudah ditebak?_

"Hm... Ada suatu kondisi...yang mewajibkanku ke sini hari ini."

"...Apakah itu, kalau boleh tahu?"

Isogai menghela napas sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pinggiran wastafel. "Yah...adik-adikku memberiku tiket masuk Kunugiland ini. Aku juga kaget... Tadinya aku menyuruh mereka saja yang ke sini, tapi mereka sangat ingin aku yang ke sini. Ah...sebenarnya kalau bisa aku ingin ke sini bersama mereka. Tapi...yah kau tahu ekonomi keluargaku 'kan."

"Ooh... Pasti mereka ingin berterima kasih padamu..." tanggap Sugaya saat membuka bilik toiletnya. Ia tampak sudah berpakaian normal.

"Terima kasih?"

"Yup. Kau yang mencari nafkah untuk keluargamu 'kan. Wajar sajalah." Sugaya melanjutkan sembari menepuk punggung Isogai. _Ikemen_ itu terlonjak ketika ada suara kertas ditarik cepat. Ia segera melongok ke belakangnya.

"A—apa—apa itu!?" serunya kaget.

"Sudah kuduga kau tak menyadarinya." Sugaya melambai-lambaikan kertas di sebelah tangan. "Entah siapa yang menempelkan kertas dengan tulisan memalukan ini, tapi aku cukup yakin ini yang membuatmu jadi pusat perhatian tadi. Hahaha."

"...Oh...ya ampun. Terima kasih, Sugaya!" Dalam hati ia tak habis pikir, siapa yang berbuat itu padanya. Apa salah satu dari empat orang yang ditemuinya tadi? Mungkin saja.

"Jadi, tadi itu aku semacam kaget kau bisa menebak itu aku," ucap si kelabu memasukkan kostumnya ke dalam tasnya. Yah, sebenarnya Isogai sudah menebaknya dari cerita Cinderella yang disampaikan tadi sih.

"...Benar juga ya. Mungkin karena suara dan tingkahmu...?"

Sugaya menerawang jauh. "Uh...ternyata _skill_ menyamarku kurang kupoles benar-benar—"

 _Bukan. Pertanyakanlah si ketua kelas yang kelewat hafal perawakan dan karakteristikmu._

"Kau bekerja paruh waktu sebagai badut?"

"Tidak. Latihan saja."

Pucuk Isogai memiringkan diri mengikuti ladang tempatnya bertengger. Kalau Isogai jadi dia, pasti ia memilih tempat yang lebih terjangkau biayanya. Dasar anak tajir.

"Eh, jangan salah. Dapat cipratan upah juga loh sedikit-sedikit!" lanjutnya. "Kau bisa mencobanya sekali-sekali."

 _Tidak. Akan._

"Kau tak menanyakan kenapa aku membeli tiga tiket?"

"Tadi sudah lho."

"Yah, itu karena aku ingin tahu... Apakah saat disemprot air nanti aku juga kena dari kanan kiriku? Tapi karena ada kau, kurelakan satu kursi lah..."

"Ah, ya... TENTANG PACAR TADI—"

"WAH! Sudah mau mulai!" Sugaya menjinjing tasnya dan bergegas keluar dari toilet, menuju pintu masuk wahana.

"Hei!"

"Cepat! Keburu dimatikan lampunya!"

Saat Sugaya mendengar decihan di belakangnya, ia segera menoleh. "Tenanglah. Kau tinggal bilang 'badut itu gila'."

"Dasar."

Kemudian _ikemen_ berpucuk itu teringat satu hal lagi.

"Sugaya, kau tak bermaksud melupakan...err...huta—"

"WAH! Itu teh dingin?" potong Sugaya sembari menyambar gelas minuman yang sedari tadi Isogai genggam dan menyeruputnya.

"Ah."

Anak bernama kecil Yuuma itu berani bersumpah kalau teman jangkungnya itu berusaha menghindari topik hutang kafe. Baiklah, kali ini akan ia lepaskan...lagi, perkara ada tiket gratis di depan mukanya dari yang bersangkutan.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

...EH

EHHHHHH

LUPA KASIH UCAPAN #kepslok mbak

Aeeeeee hepi besdei Mz Putjuuuuk  
Moga tambah anu...dan anu... (... ...)  
Becanda  
Moga tambah tinggi...pucuknya #yh

Dan maaf sebesar-besarnya pada si mz n para fans nya...bcs telat aplot tempo hari (m_ _)m


End file.
